Carribean Sunshine
by BrokenNintendo
Summary: Sequel of "Strangers In The Night" where Arnold and Helga continue their romantic feeling by seeing each other on a cruise ship. Will never be finished but is posted up in case some of you wanted to read it anyway 29 pages!


**Caribbean Sunshine**

**This is suppose to be the Sequel to Strangers In The Night fanfic, however due to some heavy conflicts both friendship wise and personal life. We have decided to stop writing fanfiction together. This story is NOT completed but I thought since we did put so much hard work into this story, might as well share it. If you feel like picking it up then please do. **

**I repeat, this story is NOT EVER GOING TO BE FINISHED BY US! So please do not ask. I am very sadden by this but life is not always what you want it to be. So please enjoy the story for what it is. **

**This story is also not proof read or edit. Grammar Nazis out there, just ignore it please. **

The sun rose, as the Caribbean cruise line traversed along the water, with the passengers rising from their slumber, ready to face the day. Others simply rested with their loved ones.

In one cabin, where the Patakis stayed, you could say there was a bright sunshine in one of the bedrooms as young Helga Pataki lay in her bed, staring out the porthole at the water, a big smile on her face, something that was quite rare with her. Last night had been just beautiful. Dancing on the deck to some admittedly nice music, in the arms of an adorable boy her age, who was not only very attractive to her (especially those dazzling green eyes), but a sweetheart on top of that, and what a kisser!

_Who knew, I meet some guy and just pretty much make out with him immediately. Sounds stupid, and yet...now that it's happened and I actually loved it, guess I was wrong._

"Olga, where were you last night? You're mother and I were worried" Big bob stood there arms crossed looking at her with an angry scowl. Miriam had creep behind him peeking over her husband to look at her youngest daughter. Trying to still herself from wobbling, it was early in the morning and yet not so early for her to start drinking one of her smoothies. She gave a small hiccup with a goofy smile "We were looking for you every (Hiccup) where and we couldn't- we couldn't find you honey"

Helga mimick her father's pose and expression without realising it. "Of course you both didn't notice I was gone, you both were too drunk to notice"

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey, Watch your tongue young lady" His index finger pointed towards Helga's nose. Looking down to see his finger, her eyes crossed then lift her eyes back to raise her eyebrow at her father.

"Whatever, what are you both going to be doing on this oh so "perfect" day?"

_Not that I care._

Miriam clasp her hands together "I heard that there Is an dancing contest" Bob turn to give his wife an odd stare "I'm not dancing"

"Oh c'mon B, we haven't dance since-since-hm" tilting her head and thinking.

"Wedding?" Bob offer. He hated dancing; he'd rather just relax on the beach and get a tan then to dance. Miriam's mood shift into sadness "That's right" Her tone flat as she took a long drink of her smoothie. Helga shook her head never understanding why didn't get parents ever go to marriage counseling, there was a huge problem with their family but no one seems to want to listen to reason or get help. She couldn't take being in the same room as them at the moment.

"Y-Yeah...wedding." Miriam yawned then. "Could be fun, honey..."

"Good for you guys, now if you'll excuse me I have things to do. I'm going to do my own thing today." Helga pushed past her parents and made her way out the cabin and into the main corridor. She exhaled, wiping her brow and wondering if the boy from the other night was going to show up at their designated meeting spot. _Never thought I'd actually look forward to meeting a guy like this..._

Helga made her way out on deck, going to where they had first met, near the bow of the ship. A few people were already out, enjoying the morning air and sitting about on the chairs with their friends or families. The warm sunshine felt nice on her skin and hair, and the water was so beautifully inviting, almost making her want to jump off deck and dive right in.

Shaking her head, she spotted a Latino, college-aged couple nearby. They stood at the railing with their arms around each other, murmuring sweet words to each other in Spanish, sometimes exchanging a lingering peck and gazing at each other lovingly. Helga observed them for a moment before going to the same spot she first met Arnold, her heart pounding, as she waited for him. Hoping he would show.

"I'M LATE!" The boy cried trying to get dressed in a hurry, it seem that the digital alarm clock didn't work like it should have.

_I knew I should have used my potato alarm clock!_

Hurriedly Arnold ran out into the galley where his parents were eating breakfast, and looked up with surprise, as well as amusement as their son seemed to be in a huge hurry.

"Whoa, tiger! Where's the fire?" Miles laughed, taking his son's shoulder.

"Why on earth are you in such a hurry?" Stella asked, smiling.

Breathing heavily, Arnold faced his parents and blushed a little bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I...I'm meeting someone. I met someone...last night, during the event on deck last night."

Stella raise her eyebrow with a small smile "A girl?" normally whenever she said Arnold would shake his head dejectedly but this time she caught the small hint of a blush forming his smooth cheeks.

"You didn't" Miles heard her statement after pouring a cup of coffee, turning to look at his son. Arnold stood there in a rather shy manner, Miles felt relief. "So you're moving on now?"

"Miles!" Stella scrowled at her husband, she knew the subject about his past-it still hurt him deeply.

"No mom it's okay. I really like this girl. Her name is Helga, and we really hit it off, so we decided to meet again today."

"Well that's great! I told you you'd meet a nice girl here." Miles patted him on the back.

The smile on his son's face didn't reach his eyes, Miles just sigh "I know you're still-" He felt his son's hand on his shoulder.

"Really dad it's okay, I'll see you guys later I'm late" He dash out the door.

The two looked at each other and smiled a bit.

"Well, at least he did meet someone to interact with. It's been quite a while since he's even so much as talked to a girl." Stella remarked, drinking her coffee.

"He just needed a chance to get out there, to get back in the game with kids his age and to get himself on a good track." Miles agreed. "If anything, at least he made a new friend."

"That's true. I hope things work out all right, whatever comes to be."

"I'm rooting right with you, Stella."

XXX

Having run all the way, Arnold panted hard as he finally reached the deck, not far from the bow of the ship, exactly where he and Helga first met the previous evening. She was a few feet away, where he had stopped to take a breath. Much to his dismay, she turned around and saw him. She smirked with amusement, and walked over to him.

So much for showing up and looking all cool and suave.

"Did you run from the bow to the stern and back or something?" Helga teased him lightly.

Arnold blushed a bit, and not just from his running. "I-I'm sorry I'm late...the... clock was..."

He was shock when he felt the punch against his chest, it didn't hurt or anything; just shocked him.

"Don't worry, I knew you wouldn't stand me up or anything" She grin at him, her back leaning against the railing as her arms grip the rail on her sides. The boy rub his chest looking a bit confused "Well how did you know?"

"Where would you hide? We're on a freaking boat, oh sure it's huge but I'd find you"

"True but how would you react if you found me"

"I'd show you ol Betsy" waving her fist up,

he gulp. "I wouldn't want to meet her"

"Good" Helga purred, her tone sent his stomach in a crazed reaction. Licking his suddenly dry lips. "So what would you like to do today?"

"Um...well, if you didn't already eat...we could go get a bite to eat if you want."

"Breakfast, huh? Well! You read my mind because I'm starving. Sounds like a plan. Lead the way, Football Head." Helga then shimmied up beside him, holding his hand. Helga felt herself blush when his thumb rubbed her hand, her body began to have goosebumps.

_Crimeny what is it with this boy? _

"_Chocolate chip _Waffles, scramble eggs, ham and Orange juice" He ordered giving the waitress the menu.

Helga had reseve the entire exchange and felt confused. Normally she knew guys would check out waitresses or any pretty woman for that matter. She had spotted her sister's boyfriend's wandering eyes many times and always felt sick to her stomach. These were the guys who promised her sister the world and yet they were like dogs!

However as she studied Arnold, it seem it was more worried about getting food in his stomach then looking at boobs.

Nice.

"And you, miss?" The waitress said to Helga, interrupting her reverie.

"Oh, just give me eggs and ham, with French toast and orange juice, with a bendy straw, please. And make it snappy, Papy."

Instead of getting offended, the waitress giggled. "Well! Looks like I have my work cut out for me." She took the menu and headed off toward the kitchen.

It felt odd being here on a ship with a woman he basically made out with the night before, having breakfast with her of all things! Still he couldn't help but admire her, she wasn't at all his type, sadly he knew he had flaws and one was that he was pretty shallow. He always chases the skirts with the pretty face without even getting to know them. However that has changed last night, he couldn't explain why he liked Helga but there was something about her. She was definitely pretty in her own right, especially with her stunning blue eyes and shining blonde hair, but she was completely different from girls he had been used to. Maybe that was it? Intrigued with her being different?

"Okay, Football Head, let's get all that standard stuff out. Where are you from?" Helga smirked in amusement, leaning over the table a bit toward him, resting her head on her palm.

"Oh, um...Hillwood City in Washington state." Arnold replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Now he REALLY felt like a dork. "How about you?"

"Brooklyn, New York City. I was born in Seattle, but we moved to New York when I was nine." Helga replied. "My dad owns a store that used to sell Beepers back in the day they were still used, but eventually moved on other sorts of electronics to create some diversity. Eventually he extended business out in New York and now there we are. Where are you headed?"

"Well I'm here with my parents, we're going to St-Martin...well, where this ship is going, and then after they want to go to Jamaica, and then making our way to Central America."

"Oooooh, exotic. You guys travel a lot?"

"Yeah! My mom is a Doctor and Botanist, and my dad is an Anthropologist, and they love traveling, so I go with them a lot. They decided to try going on a cruise for a change of scenery."

"That's so boss, my parents go because of the business, my dad is always at some fancy schmancy corporation meetings or whatnot. He always drags us along"

"you make it seem like it's a bad thing"

"Trust me Arnold, sometimes, it just _sucks_. He always drags us to those stupid corporate meetings and parties, to make himself look good and stroke his ego, 'cause everyone loooooves a family man. The traveling is pretty cool, I love traveling and adventure, but we never get a chance to really full appreciate where we go. Oh no, it's all about the business, no time for fun and honestly I just-"

His hand shift across the table to hold hers, his thumb rubbing her hand, Helga felt completely strange holding his hand, she notice his hand was soft and warm. Lifting up her eyes to see Arnold staring at her. "I know you really never had fun but-well-At least now you're here with me and we can both enjoy this vaction-together."

Helga blushed a bit. "Um...yeah, I-I guess we can. Mom and Dad are too busy getting drunk and fawning over Olga to care, so I guess you got me all to yourself."

"Good, that's what I want."

She gasp at his tone, Goosebumps spread all over her body. He was so _enticing_, it was unreal. Still, not one to lose her composure, a suggestive smirk traced her features and placed her free hand over the one he had holding hers. "Then I guess you're all mine too. Sounds like a sweet deal."

They were served breakfast, while eating Helga couldn't help but admire every single bite he took, every eyelash that touched his cheek, the way his cheekbones rose and fell... It was hard to look away. His casual sense of style, which consisted of a red and yellow plaid shirt, a green shirt underneath, and jeans, accompanied by black sneakers, was really nothing special, but she liked it. She had an urge to touch his hair again, remembering its surprisingly soft feel when they'd made out the night before. A blush tinted her cheeks as she thought of that, wondering deep down if they would get a chance do that again. To feel those soft, moist lips that melded so perfectly against hers, the exciting and alluring feelings...

Helga shook her head, trying to focus on her food. Oblivious to the fact that the boy had lift his head from his food now studying her.

Something about her...but really, what was it?

_She's pretty, and she's interesting..._ He mused, eyeing her. Her lips moves as she dranks her orange juice, he couldn't help but remember the feel of them. Soft, warm, fairly moist, and really fit perfectly against his. Not to mention he felt as if all of his internal nerves as if he had stuck a fork into a toaster. Kissing his ex, had been nice, but kissing her had been substantially different. Kissing his ex was indeed wonderful but it was nowhere near as intense or passionate as his kiss with Helga. It made him wonder however briefly if they would ever get a chance to kiss again. Not that he would force her, of course, but it was a curious notion.

"So..." Helga then said, obviously trying to pick up conversation.

"So..." Arnold parroted, blushing a bit as they both swiftly turn their heads away too shy to look at each other.

Helga played with her spoon thinking for a while until she thought. _Screw this. _"So when are we making out again?"

Her words struck his mind, and the urge just ran through him. Ever since last night he'd wanted to see her again, to do things with her, and to especially kiss her again, to further explore it. The question just confirmed what he needed to know, and he had no reason to hold back. She wanted to make out again. This lovely girl he couldn't help but feel an attraction to-yes, he admitted that he was attracted to her-, wanted to make out again, _with him_.

No way was he going to pass that up.

Arnold abruptly stood from the table, and swept everything off in one swift move, even the table cloth, off the table and crashing to the floor, not even caring about the mess, and gently but with force pulled Helga out of her chair, and kissed her fiercely. He threw her down onto the table, still kissing her, now laying on top of her, kissing her deeper.

She deepen the kiss, her fingers tingle in his hair as she passionately kisses him, lips nibble on their bottom lips, tongues touched and danced while the two made out in public not really caring who saw them.

Her lips were soft as ever, so warm, and tasted like eggs and French Toast. Her fresh scent of vanilla and wild flowers overpowered him, and boy he loved every moment of it.

"Arnold...Arnold...Arnold...?"

Blinking, Arnold's eyes darted around for a moment, and came to see that the table was perfectly intact, and Helga was exactly where she had been before. Then how did...?

It had been a daydream, a fantasy.

"I said, if you're listening, when are we going to make out again?"

She had ACTUALLY said it?

"HUH?" feeling a bit foolish to be acting like an idiot in front of her.

"Maybe that joke was in bad taste" She said looking down at her now empty plate. Arnold couldn't help but stare at her lips.

_Yeah...taste...wait...What did she say?_

It finally process in his head "Oh um no sorry I didn't mean to zone out. I kind of daydream a lot."

Helga giggled, looking up again. "I can see that. A real dreamer, aren't you?"

A soft blush tinted his cheeks. "Y-Yeah, I guess."

"I guess I can relate" coyly she added "well-since last night" with a slow seductive wink.

Did she know that she was seducing him right now? It was hard to tell. Arnold exhaled, trying to keep his composure and not give in to his hormonal urges. _She's a girl, I'm a gentleman, I can't do that kind of thing. But what if I hurt her feelings, make her feel she's not attractive? ...Okay, I can play it safe._ "It was certainly magical."

"Oh, so you've been to my dreams?"

Arnold's eyes popped wide, and he blushed a bit more, but smiled. "That depends how you interpret it, so...maybe."

Leaning over the table a bit, her expression melted into a seductive smirk. "_Really _now...so what I say goes?"

Helga felt her stomach drop at the deep tone of his voice "Of course, it's whatever you want, whenever you want"

_Is it getting hot in here?_ For a moment Helga swore that her heart was going to burst out of her chest, and felt warm all over. Really warm. But not one to falter, her voice lowered. "Well, if that's the case, I know what we can do now."

"And what's that?" Arnold had never felt so sexual with anyone really, he had crushes and also been in love but as far as being sexually with a girl, he had no real experience or feelings until now.

Helga smirked, and left something on the table, then took his hand and guiding him out of the dining hall. Arnold followed her, curious and also at her will, without protest. Eventually they came out on deck, where more of the passengers were wandering around, and practically dragged him to a spot under an awning.

Before he could question her, the front of his plaid shirt were clutched in her fists and she pushed him up against the wall, surprising him greatly.

"Helga, what are you-"

"Shh." Was all Helga said before attacked his lips fiercely, almost savagely.

His stomach did a flip, heart fluttered, he decided not to fight this at all, although it was a surprise. Helga felt shock as she felt him grab a hold of her hair pulling her closer against his mouth. Her own fingers wrap around the back of his head, her body pushed him more against the wall, Arnold felt every her curve against his body, and shuddered at the feeling. He snaked his other arm around her waist, her tongue traced around his mouth, pleading for entrance. Immediately he granted entrance to her tongue, while his own joined hers in a dominating battle.

"Baby sister!" someone called behind them.

Helga froze at the familiar pet name, and that _voice_, she knew now that her older sister was looking for her. Right in the most crucial moment of her life. ...Not that making out with a boy she didn't know so well was crucial, but it sure felt as such! Oh no. She was not going to let Olga drag her around into whatever _she_ wanted to do, which was often what Helga hardly ever enjoyed. No. She had her own agenda for once. Family vacation or not, she was doing what she wanted for a change. She pulled away from his sweet chocolate chip waffle tasting lips. _Mmm so addicting_

"Let's go Arnold, we can cut away down the deck further away, and hide in the indoor sitting room." Helga whispered.

"But Helga shouldn't you-"

"Come on!"

Helga grabbed his wrist and hurried off down the deck, still hearing Olga's calls, and hoped she didn't see them. Arnold follow Helga down the below deck wondering what would her family do if they saw her making out of unknown boy?

Is her family strict?

_Maybe if I gotten to know her more then to passionate make out with her. _

"Baby sister!" Olga called, but her voice was more indistinct, indicating they had managed to get farther away from her.

Finally, they made it to an indoor sitting room on the lower deck, where only a few people were. Helga ducked them behind a couple of curtained windows, and exhaled in relief.

"Helga, why did you run?"

"That was my sister. Olga. Obviously she doesn't understand I said earlier I wanted to do my own thing. But I know she's trying to drag me to do something SHE wants to do without any consideration for my own feelings and never lets me do what I want to do. Plus why bother, she's so perfect and a stellar woman, my parents fawn over her and push me aside."

"Oh I see... Helga, if you'd rather not do something with her, you shouldn't have to, you have the choice do what you want. And..." he lean into her and took her by surprise by taking her lips. _I can't explain my actions, this is so unlike me since normally I'm a gentleman. I can't help it. _

A few kissing noises were heard, a few people pass the couple not wanting to bother them.

Immediately Helga reciprocated, bringing her arms around him and pulling his body flush against hers, her lips practically devouring his own, hungrily.

_Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all, as long as I have him._

XXXX

Later on in the morning, Arnold remembered having read from the ship's travel brochure that there was an arcade on board. So he suggested to Helga that they go down to the arcade and play some games there and have some fun. Much to his surprise, she immediately relented for the idea and they headed to the arcade.

It was surprising because a lot of the girls he knew thought that arcade games, or video games in general, were stupid and "guy things", and just didn't even care. His ex hated to play video games only because they had too much violence in them. The racing games had cause her a great deal of motion sickness. The Puzzle games were hard for her to figure out, he knew his ex was a very smart girl but she couldn't figure out how to move the character...that was the most puzzling part of the "Puzzle type of games" Of course he respected their opinions and never forced them, but it was a shame he never had a girl to share arcade games with.

Pretty refreshing indeed, Helga had race towards a shooters game picking up the plastic gun. Arnold got some change from the machine and they started to play, shooting down the space craft's with their guns.

"Go! Get that F-374, it'll be worth more points!"

"I can't, I'm in hyperspace."

"You're closer to it, and I'm being bombarded by those aliens! Go go go!"

"Okay Helga" he moves his craft to the left then fired at the F-374 ships, and succeeded in gunning them down.

_**WINNERS!**_ Came the declaration word on the screen, flashing periodically as if it were a neon sign.

"YES!"

"ALL RIGHT!"

The two happily hugged each other, even if it was no big deal, it was only an arcade game and able to win a little prize, like a T-shirt, or a hat, or a mug, or some other kind of souvenir that the arcade was giving away. But it was still a lot of fun for them, it was as if they were young kids getting excited over winning a simple game. And why not? The simplest things in life were always fun in their own rights.

Amidst their excited embracing, they kissed and kissed, multiple little pecks, growing a little lost in each other. Not until the bells and digital cheers sounded from another nearby arcade game. Slowly they broke apart, blushing a bit, before moving on to the next game to play. He brought his hand down to hold hers, he loved holding her, kissing her but most of all just being around her.

"Let's go have our picture taken" He said moving towards the small photo booth in the arcade room.

"A-Are you sure you want to take a picture with me?" unsure and a bit giddy, it wasn't everyday some guy wanted to take a picture of her. She knew she wasn't sexy or anything but she was okay looking.

"Well the real question is: why not?"

Helga blushed a bit and giggled. "Good point, Football Head."

They both ran to the photo booth, sitting in the booth and putting in the money.

"What pose do you want to do?"

"Let's do some silly poses" Helga suggested.

"All right." Arnold relented, grinning.

Turning to the camera, they both made silly faces; Helga crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue while Arnold gave her bunny ears with his fingers and made a stupid face while pulling down his lower eyelid.

SNAP

The next shot Helga put her index fingers and hooked the on the side of Arnold's mouth. His eyes widen in the picture. Helga giggled.

In the next shot, Arnold grabbed Helga and noogied her, and normally she hated it when a boy would do that, but this time she actually laughed and playfully tried to get away.

SNAP

He roughly pulled her close to him and kissed her, Helga couldn't help but melt into the kiss, knowing at the back of her mind that the camera would catch them now.

SNAP!

Final shot still had them kissing, although in a different pose, and this time Helga took some control, to which he of course made no protest. She sat on his lap, her hand gripping on his hair forcing him forward.

SNAP!

Neither of them knew how long they were in there, but when they heard giggling from young kids outside the photobooth, both of them blushed profusely as they exited it, and took the slip of four photos from the receiver slot.

"That'll be an interesting momento." Helga remarked. She ripped the pieces off, and handed him two, one kissing shot and one silly shot, while she kept the other two. "We'll both have one of each."

"That sounds—er—good Helga" coughing his embarrassment, cheeks held a tint of red, rubbing the back of his neck the boy gave her a shy smile. "So what else do you want to do Helga?"

"Hmmm..." The young woman scanned her eyes around the arcade for a few moments and grinned. "What say we go play a couple more games and then maybe head to the pool? I'm sure a good swim in this hot Caribbean sunshine would do for a refreshing dip, hmm?"

"Okay" They both held hands walking towards the gaming area, a cold shiver shot through Arnold as a thought occurred. _We're going to go swimming? In the pool? To-together? _

Blushing hot red, shaking his head and sighing. _It's just Helga...just a girl I've been romantic with for the past day._

HXA

Pulling up his blue swimming trunks, feeling sticky sweat on the palm of his hands, he didn't know why his stomach was acting up but it started when Helga mentioned about swimming in the pool and never left. He left the changing room and walk towards the pool, looking around he didn't see the blonde girl. He sigh collapsing on the longue chair, the sun blazing down him, he felt the heaviness of his eyes, it seem like he was seeing red even with his eyes closed. The sounds of children in the water and adults passing him, everything seem at peace for the moment that he never notice he was sleeping.

It wasn't until he heard the soft slapping of sandaled footsteps approaching, and felt a presence standing next to him, as well as a shadow falling over his face. Before he could do anything, he felt a presence lean down over him, some soft hair brushing his face, breathing, and then a pair of warm, soft lips met his own. The contact made him shiver and seem to both wake up and relax even more at the same time.

A giggle sounded as the lips pulled away, and Arnold finally opened his eyes and adjusted to the bright sunlight, before he lay his eyes on Helga, who was standing beside his chair.

She wore a pink, swirled pattern tankini that reached her navel, exposing a part of her midriff, with a generous amount of cleavage. The bottoms were the same colour and pattern, and stopped a couple of inches down her thighs. It was modest, but still accentuating to her female curves. Her hair was down, and a pair of pink sunglasses with dark lenses framed her face.

"Helga?" the sight of her had cause him to gasp, heart racing at the sight of her curves.

"Close your mouth Arnold, you might catch flies" her words snapped him out of his daze, sitting up.

"S-Sorry Helga, I guess I'm still—half awake"

"It's okay, now Crimeny are we going to make it to the pool or not hairboy?"

Standing up and offering his hand towards her "Sure" getting up, they both walked towards the pool but Arnold notice they weren't getting in the pool but passing it. "Helga?"

Rolling her eyes behind her shades "You don't really think we'd get in the public pool do you? I got us a private pool with the works" _thank god Bob decided to reserve them for us during this whole trip. _Of course she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty since they were using her father's card and everything. The ship had given key cards to everything, if you wanted to go into your own private pool or hot tub you had to have your key card and you can only allow a certain amount of people in. Helga thanked her lucky stars she stole Bob's card the night before.

"Really?" Arnold's eyes widened. "Your family got one of the private access key cards?"

"You got it, Football Head. It's an indoor pool, but has quite a few good portholes and windows so we can see outside. It's just some ways off from our cabin area." She lifted her shades and winked at him. "So we'll have our own little _private_ swim together to cool off and have some fun."

He gulped and followed Helga towards the private pool area, he notice three sets of tubs, a large pool and on the other side of the wall seem to be a suna. The three pools were hot tubs.

"Here we are." Helga gestured to the place. "A big pool, three hot tubs, and a sauna. Complete with a dressing room and towels. So, you ready?" She took off her sandals and sunglasses, placing them on a chair as she stepped over to the pool, dipping her toes into the water.

Arnold had been already set to go but felt shy and nervous, steping into the water along with Helga, it was cold but not too cold for them, the water reach Arnold's chest, he felt nervous showing off his chest for some reason. Sure he swam with girls in the public pool back home but he certainly never had a crush on any of them. He wonder how she felt about this but just looking at her made him think she may feel a bit more comfortable as if he were just a member of the family.

_Then again, family members don't passionately make out..._

A light splash hit him, interrupting his train of thought. He looked at Helga, who was laughing and throwing her open palm along the water to splash him again.

"Hey! Stop it!" Arnold dodged, but was grinning.

"No way. I haven't been able to splash someone in ages. No way am I passing it up now! Not without someone to ruin it." She grinned at him, splashing some more.

Laughing and splashing her back forgetting about his nervousness or fears. _Gosh it feels so good to play like a kid again._

Now they were laughing and splashing each other in the pool, having some fun like a couple of kids. Arnold swam under the water grinning as he held his breath, he got closer to her and put his fingers on her waist. Tickling her under water. Helga laughed and squealed, wiggling a bit as she tried to wade away from him, but despite the resistance of the water, he held strong and tickled her under the water as best as he possibly could.

"No no no no nooooooo! Stop it!" Helga splashed about, still trying to get away. "No fair! Cheap shot! That's a cheap shot!"

He swam up for air laughing; he ran his hand through his wet hair now dripping laid back against his shoulders. Holding his stomach with his eyes closed, he quickly open his eyes to find Helga right near him, her body press against his, backing away he felt his back hit the wall of the pool. Drops of water fell from his hair to his shoulders, his lips open slightly. He felt nervous at her being so close to him but desire crept into his body, without him noticing his eyes lower down to her lips that were still wet from the water.

"Cheap shot, Football Head." Helga said in a low voice, lowering her eyelids a bit as she smirked at him. "Looks like I'll have to get you for that now."

Before he could respond, her hand came to the nape of his neck and pulled his lips to her level as she attacked them with her own. She pressed as close against him as humanly possible, kissing him passionately, her hand still at his neck, while her other hand crept around his torso.

He felt his entire body hum, he couldn't help himself as he lift her legs up and settled them on the side of his hips. He felt intense passion build up in this kiss, without wanting it to—it seem his body was now reacting to the fact that this beautiful blonde girl was now making out with him like there is no tomorrow while pressing her slender curves onto his body. It was overwhelming to say the least—not that he was complaining about it.

_Should we be doing this?_ Arnold thought, but all logic was thrown out the window as their kiss deepened, her tongue delving into his mouth.

Passion. Such passion. Helga felt as if her body was on fire, as if nothing could get hotter than this. This was nothing like their making out from the night before, or even earlier today. The feelings and passion were present, but just seemed to be increased by several degrees. Who knew a boy could make her feel like this, as if what they were doing was ten times more wonderful than people said it was, and feeling as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be doing? Maybe it was the rush? She didn't know, it was something she couldn't simply explain. Whatever it may have been, she loved it. More than she imagined.

Her hands roamed his chest, as she moaned between kisses. He was on the skinny side, not at all bulky, but there was a tone there, and she liked it. There was something quite attractive about it all.

He lift his hand to the back of her head now bringing her even more closer towards him, they both used their lips, teeth and tongues. Arnold quickly pulled away, he breathing hard. He lower his head down taking greedy breaths.

_If she kept that up I might have embarrassed myself. _His body felt on edge almost to the point of his peek. _I wish this water was ice cold. _

Helga giggled and looped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek with her own in an affectionate gesture. "You okay?"

"Mmmm-yeah, it's a bit hot in here." feeling himself blush. _Nice going there…_

"Hot, huh?" The young woman pressed up more against him, and could feel his... desire, for the most part. And strangely, it didn't bother her very much. She'd had known some guys who would get that way with her, when she clearly didn't want to be seen like that. Yet, this felt different. Very different. "Must need to cool down." She cooed, and kissed him again, grinding her hips against his.

"Ahh!" he moan closing his eyes, he felt so drugged at the moment. He may as well have been, for that matter.

Helga giggled and continued kissing him deeply, shifting her hips against his own periodically, just to gauge his reaction. It was so easy to get him hot and breathy, and frankly, she liked having this power over him, and actually appreciating it. He wasn't some slick, smirking, heartbreaker charmer who would say all the right words and perform the right moves, clearly out for nothing but sex. This was why she liked him. He was different from other boys. There was nothing ironic, deceiving, devious, or malicious about him at all. He was, in a word, _genuine_.

"Helga please" he whisper begging for something he didn't even know. It felt so good to have someone this passionate, loving and sexy on him. His ex was beautiful in her own right and to him she was rather sexy but she never kissed him with the same amount of passion and heat as the woman on him. He surrender to her as long as she kept this up, he knew in the end he would climax, not a bad thing but certainly it wasn't very gentlemen like to do. Especially since they were currently in the pool still.

"Please what?" She giggled, whispering into his ear. "Be specific, Arnoldo. What is it you're pleading for?" Her movements slowed, allowing him some breathing room to think and answer her.

"I-I-" he couldn't even think straight, he lean back, his head now resting on the edge of the pool, his body had been slipping down into the water from the pleasure.

"Shuddering is not an answer"

"I-I don't know—what I want-" He answer truthfully, part of him wanting nothing more but strip them of their clothes and finish the job but the other half told him it was too soon for something like that. They only met yesterday!

At the same time, they also probably would part ways and never see each other again. Unless they exchanged contact information and stayed in touch, of course. But would that work?

His head was spinning, he couldn't think straight.

"...We should take it slow." Arnold managed, gently holding her arms as he tried to straighten himself.

"Slow?" she raised her eyebrow.

Arnold nod his head "Yeah, I mean we just met and everything, not that I don't want to but I just don't want to go too fast and then you'll end up thinking I'm some horny jerk."

"You're not a horny jerk. I wouldn't be doing this if I thought you were." She informed him, looking mildly dejected, but she covered it up as best as she could. "Besides, not like we have all the time in the world, you know."

"I understand." He gently held her hands in his. "But we'll have fun, make the best of it, get to know each other more, too." He sighs in disappointment that they would stop but also a bit relief, he certainly didn't want to mess up his chance with her. He was also glad she didn't see him as a horny jerk, which was also a relief, but he felt she deserved better than that.

Helga pouted a bit. "Fine." She let go, and went to swim about, floating a bit.

Arnold stood straight, but felt oddly stranger, looking down he notice why. Blushing from head to toe, he briefly wonder if he should get out of the pool or just stay there. A louder splashing caught his attention, and he saw Helga getting out of the pool, and then wandering over to the tiled wall and floor in one corner of the room, where four shower heads were located. She turned on the particular shower head she was standing under, and proceeded to wash off the chlorine from her skin, bathing suit and hair. His eyes landed on her breast which must have been cold from getting out of the…

He took his eyes off of her and turn around putting his head on the edge of the pool.

_Ice cream, snow, winter, snowflakes, Harold in a tutu…_He felt his body relax more. _Well that worked, although I wish I didn't thought of that… Okay, okay. Kittens, New York City, more snow, more winter, cars..._

Helga meanwhile showered to clean off the chlorine, sometimes glancing over her shoulder at her new companion, giggling a bit to herself. Sure she felt dejected at what had happened, but decided to make the best of it for now. Who knew what could happen between them, she sure knew that by now._ Guess I'll hit the hot tub next..._

Arnold had finally gotten in control of his problem, he stood up walking towards the shower washing up all the chlorine from him. _Why do I have a feeling as soon as I join Helga…my…problem will return? _He turn off the shower and walk towards Helga. Dipping his foot into the water, happy it wasn't real hot, he carefully walk down the mini stairs in the hot tub. The hot water felt so good, he move towards one jets so that the water would hit his back. _Very relaxing_.

Moments later, he felt and heard a presence entering the hot tub with him. He opened his eyes and saw Helga now sitting in a corner of the tub across from where he was, also with a few jets aimed at her back. She relaxed a few moments, enjoying the feeling, and then opened her eyes to meet his.

"Use a hot tub often?" She asked, making conversation.

"Actually Helga, this is my first time" smiling at her shyly "What about you?"

"Eh, not often, but sometimes I've used a hot tub. One of my uncles, he lives in Maine, has one in his backyard. It's pretty cool actually, to go out in it during the middle of winter!" Helga chuckled. "Kind of like being in a hot springs. It's so boss."

"That sounds great Helga, I wish we have one at the boarding house"

"Boarding house?'

"Yeah" he began to explain "My great great grandfather use to own the boarding our and his grandfather and so on."

"Oh, so you mean you share your house with other people?"

"Yeah, some people has told us that we should have our own home but I love it the way it is, we're like a family...oh sure we fight but we all care about each other in some ways" smiling fondly and feeling a bit homesick.

"Ah. Kinda like a wacky extended family, I guess."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much what it is. How about you, Helga?"

"We live in a condo in a small family-friendly neighbourhood in Brooklyn's west side area." Helga said. "It's big enough, and has a nice view of the Hudson river and the Brooklyn Bridge, which I can see from my room. It's pretty neat."

"Wow, that sounds pretty nice, Helga. At home I lived with my grandparents. I miss them. Their always fun and I bet if grandpa didn't sprang his leg, they would have came with us and he would have teased me."

Lifting her eyebrow "about what?"

"About...you—and me hanging together and um...say we are dating" he saw her eyes widen. "Oh no no no, it's not like I am embarrassed of you or anything! That's not what I meant. He'd just poke fun at us, that's all."

"Oh. ...Well, I guess Olga kind of would too." Helga admitted, blushing a bit.

"Olga? Is that your sister?"

"Yeah. She's ALWAYS demanding details and squealing like mad whenever I'm with a guy, even if he's just a friend." Helga muttered sourly. "It's annoying. If she saw you and I right now, she'd be at us like a lion on raw meat of defenceless prey. It's annoying."

He shiver not wanting to meet this woman, subconsciously getting more closer to Helga until their hips touched. "Maybe I should meet your family, it wouldn't be right if they didn't know about me and we're together like this" blushing at his words while staring at the water.

"NO! I mean...Arnold, Bob is just going to try to bash your face in for laying your hands on me...and Miriam just won't care. ...I mean, not to say you don't have a point, which you do." Helga said quickly. "Wish it were that easy, but no."

"...Oh. Well, would you want to meet my parents? I mean, I did mention you to them in passing, but nothing explicit. I'm sure they'd like you."

"A-Are you sure about that?" blushing, _how sweet—he wants me to meet his parents!_

Giving her a warm smile "Of course. All things considered, it may not be of the norm, but I don't see why you can't meet my parents and get acquainted. Like I said, they'll like you. They're nice people."

"Um...well, okay. Whatever floats your boat." Helga shrugged, and snickered. "No pun intended."

"Good" swallowing down whatever was in his throat feeling a bit embarrassed but Arnold knew he had to say this, he wanted to assure her. "Besides—I really like you Helga."

Blinking, the young woman turned her head and stared at him in shock. Well, it seemed likely that someone as _genuine_ as he was would say that, and definitely feel, but hearing it right from his mouth was something new altogether. He liked her. They only met last night, not even 24 hours ago, and he liked her. Really liked her. He liked her. He really wasn't just some dude after her for her looks and getting into her pants.

"...You...you do?" She managed, blushing a bit.

"Of course...I wouldn't lie—although I know you might not trust me and I also know that maybe you've heard this from many other guys" feeling a bit jealous.

"...W-Well, actually..." Helga looked away. "Not all the guys I've been with were that honest. A lot of them were jackasses who wanted to get into my pants or connections to my Dad or something. Frankly, only a finger count on one hand were actually genuine." She sighed. "...Like I said though, I know you're not some horny jerk. ...That's why I like you too."

She heard the sound of water dripping and felt the soft touch of Arnold's hand cup her cheek turning her to face him. "I am happy to have met you Helga, your really—" his eyes shift looking a bit shy and nervous. "special" he finished turning back to her and giving a shy smile.

The young woman blushed a bit as she gazed at him with mild surprise. "You think I'm _special_?"

"N-Not in THAT way, of course... I mean, I know there's a lot more to you that I need to get to know you for, but from what I know so far, you're a very unique, interesting, smart, fun and passionate girl. There's just something about you I can't ignore. You're special. In the best way possible."

"Arnold..." lowering her eyes to the water "I think—I think your special too."

Blushing, the young man gave a bashful smile. "...Thanks, Helga. I-I really like you a lot, and I want this to work. I hope we can spend more time together during this trip."

"Well...guess we'll see what happens." A mild smirk came to her face. "So, you going to kiss me, or not?"

"...Er..." Arnold chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I can be kind of dense sometimes. If you want me to kiss you, you kind of have to say so."

"Okay. Kiss me."

He slowly lean closer and whisper "okay" his lips landed on hers. She moaned and kissed back, bringing her hands to his hair to anchor him and kiss back. Eventually she sat him back down and seated herself on his lap like a chair, looping her arms around him and playing with his damp hair.

He felt so weak with her on top of him like that, he tried with his might to think about non-sexy thoughts. But it was proving to be impossible, with her ravishing lips covering his own, and their close proximity. And it might've been the heat of the hot tub.

Was it getting hotter?

He pulled away looking into her eyes "I think you really need to stop trying to seduce me" he joked chuckling breathlessly

Helga chuckled, and smirked a bit. "Why would I? Not every day I actually _appreciate_ that kind of power, Football Head."

"Why do I get the feeling that your going to end up tormenting me?"

"I'm Helga G. Pataki. I'm born to torment." She leaned closer to him. "Got any

complaints, Arnold?"

"I can be just as bad as you Helga" grinning.

"Oh? Well, prove it. Go on. Prove you can be badder than little ol' me."

His hand move down her shoulder towards her elbow, his fingers were lightly ticking down her arm with a feather like grace to them, Helga be still her breath waiting for his bad intentions to start.

He brought her hand towards his lips for a tender kiss all the whiling staring at her so intensely, his sweet kisses on the back of her hand was her undoing, Quickle he turn her around, her back was now press to his chest. As if they were in the middle of doing a tango together in the water. His lips landed on the side of her neck, she felt his mouth turn into a grin.

'So he thinks he's so bad eh? Well he won't be so cocky for long'

Helga's eyes widened when she felt him lowering the straps of her tankini, which were thick, along her shoulders and down her arms a few inches. Was he trying to take it off? She stiffened slightly, and then his hands pulled away, with her top still on, and the straps askew down her arms. Upon feeling his lips caressing her shoulders, she realized he wanted her shoulders to be completely bare.

_Heh, tricking me. Not bad. _She thought. _Geez, is he going to do ANYTHING bad? Like touching me? ...Not that I'd have anything against that...would I?_

"_How bad would you say you want me to be anyway?"_

"_If you have to ask then you're not being bad at all football-Ahh!" his hand had travel downwards under the water down in between her—As soon as she felt his hand pressing there it had left although apart of her didn't want him to stop, she knew he only did so to "prove" he was bad. _

"_Not bad...but still not bad at all—oh please this guy is a joke, I bet he wouldn't dare so as far as—" just when she doubted him again, she felt his hand travel upwards towards her left breast. She wince knowing full well that she would have a mark on her neck Although he had pulled away to kiss the other side of her neck. _

_His hand gently closed around her breast, his lips kissed along her damp neck, and while his other hand, nestled down below between her legs, stroked her thighs. Then moved upward, and she felt his fingers slip beneath her tankini bottoms and along her-_

"_Arnold! Yes...oh God yes...that's it...oh God...yes..yes...yes..."_

Arnold was mildly surprised at her responses, she was moaning in ecstasy against him. He wasn't even doing anything! Nothing...er...promiscuous, anyway. Or was her body really that sensitive? Amazing. He smiled, and continued kissing her neck and shoulders, running his fingers up and down her toned arms.

"Helga?" he whisper against her ear, the woman in his arms moaned and for a moment he wonder if she was lost in some kind of fantasy? Helga lifts her heavy eyes turning towards the voice close to her ear.

"Are you okay? You looked a bit lost there."

Helga blinked, as she took in her surroundings and realized what was happening, and what was _not_ happening. It was...all a dream sequence. "...Oh, yeah...I'm fine, Football Head. Just spaced, I guess."

Arnold chuckled and gently moved the straps back up to her shoulders. "Whatever you say, Helga." He tried not to worry, it was probably nothing, anyway. She was likely just a bit lost in a...fantasy. It made him wonder what she could have possibly been thinking about. Speaking of which...

"So—what were you thinking about that had gotten you lost in thought?" he tilt his head looking at her curiously.

_Oh crap. How can I tell him that I was imagining him...DOING things to me? Think! Think!_ "Well...nothing in particular. Just imagining you massaging me."

"Oh...so um...would you like me to do that? There is some um—oils there in the other room and a table. Would you like me to give you one?" Blushing deep red, he wouldn't mind exploring her body if only she felt comfortable letting him do such a thing.

Helga blushed and pulled away from him, trying to keep her cool, but it was not proving to be easy in doing so. Trying to sound cool and casual, she shrugged and replied, "Um...sure. If you can give one, of course. Nothing on the cheap, Football Head!" _He wants to massage my body! He bought my alibi! Now he wants to help me relax! _

"O-okay H-Helga, let's go and I promise, nothing on the cheap. I use to have to do this to my grandma when she hurt her back so I've had a bit of practice but never on a—a—well—never on a really gorgeous woman—although I also think my grandma is—but um—well—I've never massaged a younger woman—I mean—well that is..."

Raising a brow, she chuckled and smirked at him. "Really. Well, then I guess you'll be in for something different."

"I guess" helping her out of the pool, they both dried themselves off and enter hand to hand to the other room, upon entering Helga notice the candles all over the room although they were unlit. Reaching for the lighter on top of the nearby table, Helga lit each one. Music filled the room almost scaring Helga into dropping her the lighter, turning around toward Arnold who was adjusting the volume. He then turn smiling shyly at her.

"So um—which oils do you want me to use and well—" rubbing his neck in nervousness. "Where do you want me to rub you? And do you want to..um...well...in order for me to put the oil..unless you don't want to. I'd have to have your um..skin showing a little..."

"How about all over?"

"Uh, what?"

"You know, head-to-toe? You really to pay more attention, Football Head."

Arnold's cheeks turned bright red. "I...I...Are you sure, Helga? I won't do anything you're not comfortable with me doing. I'd never do that."

"Yeah, I do know that." Helga rolled her eyes. "So why else am I saying you can?"

"well you also want...um...well...your clothes on or..." he couldn't BARE finishing it in fear she would get angry at him. Although a part of him would die happy seeing a beautiful girl naked however the other part wanted to respect her and not seem like a total pervert.

"Or what?" Helga egged him on playfully, smirking. "Don't leave me hanging."

"Er...well I...was wondering if you wanted..."

Helga laughed. "Hold on a second, Football Head."

Deep down, she could not believe what she was about to do. It was preposterous, ridiculous, _scandalous_, even. She had never done this before, not even when some jerk would force her to. But what she was about to do would change their lives forever. And for once, nervous as she was, Helga just didn't care.

The night before, when they danced together and shared kisses, that was a time Helga just wanted to screw the rules, and give in to instinct and desire. To just do what she wanted. Since he clearly was into it as well, why pass it up? After all, she was not living up to anyone else's rules but her own. She didn't care what anyone else would think. And who would have to know? Aside maybe from her best friend Phoebe the next time they talked, of course. No one had to know.

She slowly began to remove her wet bathing suit.

Emerald eyes now glued onto the woman before him, she looked as if she were a flower peeling away the petals from her form. The clothes bunched down of the floor, blushing completely red he felt he had to—say something.

"You're—you're—you're so beautiful Helga."

Helga blushed, but kept her cool as much as she could. She was naked in front of him! How was this happening? There was no turning back now. She exposed herself to him completely, he saw it all.

Slowly she got onto the table, tucking a white towel over herself. "Um...well I...okay, no idea how to respond to that. Would you mind imagining I said what I should say?"

Arnold laughed. It was adorable how cool and yet so soft and unsure she was. "Sure, Helga. I can get behind that...I mean—I see no butts about that—just—just tell me if this feels too cold" blushing even more at his words.

Applying the vanilla scented oil on his hands and rubbing it together, he allowed himself to touch her slender smooth creamy white back. . is hands smoothen over her shoulders which at the moment felt tense, he worked his way to get her muscles to relax meanwhile trying to calm himself down since—well he was a man massaging a very attracted young woman who currently was laying naked on the table with only a towel barely even on her form.

A full body massage? I hope she loves what I'm going to do to her, using his index and thumb Arnold made circles around her shoulders

Sadly this is the end and I understand how disappointed you all are but due a lot of stress in both Nintendogal55's life as well as mine, we decided not to continue any of our fanfiction for several reasons. We No longer write together. If you feel like continuing any of our fanfics please go ahead and do it. We give you full permission.


End file.
